Monopoly
by LN8866
Summary: Michael and Fi play Monopoly...but does everyone believe it? Fluff!


A/N...I think we need some fluffy stuff...LOTS of fluffy stuff...Thanks to Kris for giving me this idea! Much love to the girls on Twitter ...love all your craziness! Especially love to Amanda & Noelle...don't know what I'd do without ya! Thanks to all my other readers-much love to you all & appreciate you all soooooooooooooo much! 3

* * *

It was around eleven in the morning when Madeline called. Michael said to Fiona as he answered his mother's call "Don't touch anything."

"What are you two doing?" Maddie asked.

Michael sighed and said "Playing Monopoly. What's up Mom?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you that we are all going out for your birthday tonight. Sam will call you later and let you know what time he made the reservation."

Fiona thought she could sneak an extra one hundred dollars from the bank when Michael wasn't looking. She quickly put the money back when Michael groaned and said "I told you not to touch that! Mom, I have to go. Fiona and I are involved with something right now." Quickly he ended the call and returned to his seat, across from Fiona. "Give me the dice. I have to roll doubles to get out of jail."

Rolling her eyes at Michael, Fiona said "Just pay the fine and be done with it." The game, which started the night before, continued with only breaks for food or to use the bathroom.

About two hours later Jesse called. "Hey Mike, did Sam tell you where we are going? I don't know if I'm dressing casual or need a tie."

Jesse could hear Fiona in the background shouting "Michael, I am tired of waiting! Just give it to me!"

"Jesse, why don't you call Sam and ask him. I can't talk now. Fiona and I are in the middle of a Monopoly game." Michael said in a frustrated tone.

"Say no more my friend. Get back to Fiona. I'll see you tonight. Have fun with Monopoly." Jesse said as he hung up the phone.

Jesse called Sam. "Sam, first I need to know where we are going so I can figure out how to dress. Second, don't call Mike right now. He's...busy. I just called him and he said they were in the middle of Monopoly. Sounded more like naked Monopoly to me, but they can call it what they want."

Sam let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Mikey's getting some 'birthday love' from Fiona! Good for them. Anyway, my plans fell through for the restaurant I was originally planning on going so we'll go to Carlito's. They agreed to make him his favorite dish, even though its not on the menu any longer. I'll see you at seven. Guess I should wait to call them."

"If you want to live, I would highly suggest it. Fiona sounded pretty agitated. She was saying she was tired of waiting and wanted Mike to give it to her." Jesse said laughing.

Groaning, Sam said "Jesse, that was way more info than I needed to know. Can you pick up Madeline and I'll get the love birds tonight so they can drink and not have to worry about getting home?"

"No problem. See you at seven." Jesse said as he hung up the phone.

About three o'clock in the afternoon, Sam called Michael's phone but he didn't answer. When he called Fiona's phone, she answered quickly. "What is it Sam? I'm busy trying to wrangle property from Michael in Monopoly." She began to walk away from the table, towards the balcony.

Sam's eyes grew wide when he heard Michael shout "Seriously Fiona, I'm not finished yet. Get back here. I will explode if I don't get what I want from you. I want to finish this soon!"

Stammering, Sam said quickly "Ummm...uhhh...I'll pick you kids up at six thirty for dinner. I'll drive. We are just going to Carlito's. Sound like you are busy, so I'll see you guys later."

Fiona stared at the phone after he hung up and said "Sam is getting weirder as he gets older. He hung up the phone so fast and stuttered. Anyway, since I have Park Place, if you let me have Boardwalk and let me complete that group, I'll give you two railroads."

"Throw in some cash and we have a deal." Michael proposed.

Smiling she handed over the property and the cash, happily taking Boardwalk from Michael.

"You know you will never win with Boardwalk and Park Place." Michael teased, smiling broadly at Fiona.

Around six thirty Sam arrived as he said he would. He cautiously opened the loft door and covered his eyes. "Guys, are you decent?"

"Yes Sam. Let me finish my turn and we'll get ready to leave." Michael said grabbing the dice from Fiona.

When Sam heard the dice hit the board, he uncovered his eyes and saw Michael and Fiona playing Monopoly. "You guys are playing Monopoly? Like REAL Monopoly?"

"Yes...what did you think we were doing?" Michael asked as he moved his piece.

"Sex! All the talk...and Jesse...and we..." Sam began to stutter again.

Fiona shook her head at Sam. "Seriously. Is that all you think we do?"

Michael shook his head at Sam. "If you don't want Fi to kill you, don't answer. Let's just get to dinner." Michael said as he headed out the door.

Fiona who stayed behind, took a few extra bills for herself. As she got in the car Michael turned to her and said "You'll put that money back when we get home, right?" He smiled at Fiona as she laughed.

Sam shook his head as he started the engine and said "Maybe next time you guys could play Yahtzee."

Fiona leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear "If you ever come over when we tell you we are playing Yahtzee, I will kill you."

Realizing what Fiona was saying, Sam said in a disgusted tone "Oh sister, I did not need to know that!" Afraid of what other secrets he might find out about Mike and Fi, Sam decided to keep his mouth shut the rest of the drive to Carlito's.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Fiona got out of the car and greeted Jesse and Maddie on the sidewalk. Michael stopped Sam before he got out of the car and said "Thank you for making this one of my happier birthdays."

Sam, wanting to lighten the moment, turned to Michael and said "Anything for you Brother, well, except playing Yahtzee. I'll leave that game to Fiona." Both men laughed as they exited the car and joined the rest of the group for a rare night of relaxation and frivolity.


End file.
